Admitting the Truth
by Herbie
Summary: After years of denial, Snape finally has to do the impossible: admit the truth to everyone, especially himself. SS/HG! R/R!!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
None of these characters are mine, except for Simone Pierce ("There's Something Different") and Neal ("There's Something Different"). All of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling with partial ownership to Warner Bros. As much as I like to pretend I am, I'm not a creative genius that can make millions and millions of dollars/pounds of one single book character. I would LOVE to be her (J.K. Rowling) right now. Should I, per chance, create a brand new character, I will let you know in the story itself. 


	2. Default Chapter

Before any of my devoted Harry+Ginny shippers get upset because of the pairing, I would like to make a statement.  
  
Although Snape and Hermione are insanely fun to write about, and to read about, the chances of them actually forming a relationship are probably worse than winning the lottery. Signs of Ron and Hermione hooking up can already be seen in the 4th book, thus Harry cannot go out with Hermione, and thus will probably go with Ginny. And I'm not kidding about the guilt mentioned in the first few chapters of "There's Something Different." You'd feel guilty too. But, to avoid seeming close-minded, I try to read fics with all pairings and will eventually try to WRITE at least one of all pairings, unless they are absolutely ridiculous.  
  
So, please read my story anyway!  
  
Prologue  
  
After my graduation from Hogwarts, I became very depressed. Staggering under its weight, I found my way into the clutches of Voldemort. For years I worked as his henchman, until Dumbledore found me, and convinced me to become a spy. He alone remembered the good person I had been during my school years. When I was caught, Dumbledore vouched for my freedom, and thus, I was released, no questions asked. At that point, I realized the danger I had put myself in, and turned somewhat respectable. I got myself a job as Potions master at Hogwarts, replacing the teacher I had had myself all of my years there. For a long time, I was satisfied. Neither happy, nor unhappy. But 6 years ago, my satisfaction was shattered. My testiness only got worse on the day McGonagoll brought in those 1st years. I had been talking to that fool Quirrel, when I hear:  
  
"Granger, Hermione."  
  
I was shocked to say the least. This girl had the same name as the girl I'd been looking for, for year. But, I managed to convince myself that I had ACTUALLY been looking for her aunt, and she was coincidentally named after her. I mean, how could I have been looking for someone who hadn't even born yet? So, to compensate for what her aunt did to me, I was extra mean and cruel to her, her friends, and her house. But as the years passed, these students hit puberty. The resemblance was more noticeable every month. Uncanny genes, I told myself. But on the first day of her 7th year, Hermione disappeared. Dumbledore added to his usual yearly announcements.  
  
"Many of you have already noticed that Miss Hermione Granger has been missing. When I remembered the date, I realized that I knew exactly when she was. Miss Granger was sucked through a particular time warp that only appears once every 100 years, and returns the person to their own time after approximately 9-10 months. Miss Granger is in good hands where she is right now, and will be back just in time for the graduation ceremony reception."  
  
At that point, I resigned myself to the inevitable: the one I loved had just going back in time to be with a younger me.  
  
I had never been so jealous of myself in my entire life.  
  
1 End Prologue  
  
2 There, the first part of my new story! I hope you all like it! In case you missed it, that was being told from older Snape's POV.  
  
Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. The Beginning

From now on, the story will be coming from YOUNGER SNAPE'S POV, unless otherwise stated. Please keep that in mind.  
  
1 Chapter 1-The Beginning  
  
Mealtimes were never my favorite time. Since I didn't really get along very well with my housemates, it seemed only logical that the only time I was FORCED to interact with them would be my least favorite. I was eating quietly on the first day, of my last year at Hogwarts, when some unknown teacher summoned Dumbledore. He was only gone for approximately 5-10 minutes, but when he came back, he remained standing to make another announcement.  
  
"As I said before, welcome! It has just come to my attention that we have a new 7th year student. She has just been sorted into Gryffindor, and will be staying with us for an indefinite amount of time. Her name is Hermione Granger, and I ask that you show her around and be kind to her throughout her stay."  
  
A pretty girl with bushy brown hair stepped out from behind the headmaster. Many people clapped as she waved, but most of us were completely baffled. A new 7th year student? All I could think about though, was how pretty she was. I made a mental note to go introduce myself immediately after we were dismissed. And as she sat down next to Lily, I knew exactly how.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lily, wait up!" My one and only Gryffindor friend stopped and turned. Hermione turned as well, while I could see Lily's boyfriend, James, sigh.  
  
"Hi Sev! Hermione, this is my good friend Severus Snape."  
  
I saw her eyes get a little wider, and her skin a little paler. Lily noticed too, and laughed.  
  
"Sev, she's done that to everyone. When we introduced ourselves at dinner, I could have sworn her eyes were going to pop out of her head they were so wide."  
  
Hermione blushed, looking very cute. "I don't usually do that, it's just that it feels like I know you all already. So, I have all of these pre- conceived notions about what you're like. So, if I ever seem a little startled, it's just because one of my little notions was just disproved."  
  
Sensing something, she quickly changed the subject. "If someone would show me where the common room is, I'm going to go get ahead on my homework."  
  
I saw the opportunity immediately. She, like I, was a little bookworm, devouring every book the library had to offer. "A girl after my own heart. I've been looking for YEARS for another who loved to earn high marks as much as I. Would you care to join me in the library tomorrow evening to do homework?"  
  
"There goes one of my notions…but okay. That sounds like fun. So I'll see you tomorrow Severus?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go snuggle up in bed with my stuffed animals."  
  
"I'll excuse you, as soon as you tell me your stuffed animals' names."  
  
For some strange reason, Hermione blushed and quickly glanced at James (who I'm sure says much more in the company of his friends, as he IS the leader).  
  
Still red, Hermione began to spout off names. "Well, I've got a dog named Padfoot, a wolf named Moony, a rat named Wormtail, and a deer type thing named Prongs."  
  
James looked absolutely BAFFLED, and I was about to ask what was up with him, but Lily beat me to it. "James honey, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione turned to look, and as far as I could tell, nearly burst out laughing. "Nothing Lils. I'll be just fine. Can we go upstairs yet, I really need to talk to the guys."  
  
Hermione remembered what her original intent had been. "Of course. I'm sorry. Good night Severus, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight you all." I watched them walk upstairs before heading off to the dungeons. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, I walked into the Potions room and heard Hermione telling Lily how she really didn't mind working with a Slytherin. Lily clearly looked guilty that all 6 of them were already paired up. Lupin-Black, Evans-Potter, and Pettigrew-Longbottom.  
  
"Lily, I'll be okay. You're being so nice. First you offer to move out of your Head-Girl dorms so I won't be alone, and now you're willing to move away from your boyfriend just to work with me. It's really okay. Besides, if I work with a Slytherin, maybe more of my pre-conceived notions will be disproved."  
  
I took this opportunity to butt in. "Lily, she can work with me. Everything will be just fine. I will make SURE that she doesn't mess up her first potion. Come on Hermione, my desk is over here."  
  
"But what about your partner Severus?"  
  
Already she was concerned with how this would look to my housemates. "Don't have one. For potions I don't need one, and," I whispered, "I really don't like them much anyway."  
  
"I knew working with a Slytherin would shoot down some more of my notions."  
  
I laughed as we set our stuff down.  
  
Our teacher, Miss Figg, began the lesson. "Welcome students. I would especially like to welcome Miss Granger there in the back. I hope you are finding Hogwarts pleasant."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Miss Figg began again. "Today, we are going to start learning to make a pain reliever. Ingredients and directions are on the board. When you are done, bottle it up and bring it to the front. All functional potions will be sent to Madame Pomfrey at the end of the lesson."  
  
Hermione sighed, and began working without even looking at the board. "Umm…Hermione, don't you need to see the ingredients?"  
  
"Nope. We did this one last year. My old Potions teacher was a slave driver. Never seemed to think we were far enough along. I always liked the challenge, however little I appreciated his personality."  
  
"Not very nice, was he?"  
  
"That's an understatement. He was downright CRUEL. There was this one boy in my class, who NEVER got anything right because our teacher was always picking on him. And if we spoke when we weren't allowed to, 15 points off. He always favored his own house."  
  
"That's horrible! I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
From the look on her face, she had something she desperately wanted to say, but couldn't for some reason.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sure it's not your fault. Now, we need to stir the lacewings 3 times counter-clockwise."  
  
I could tell she wanted to change the subject. "So, how are you liking it here so far?"  
  
"It's wonderful! Everyone is so friendly. I've talked with Lily so much, I can already tell you lots of things about her."  
  
"Well, she's generous, kind, and VERY serious about James."  
  
"Explain how you figured all of that out, please."  
  
She giggled. "Well, as far as generous and kind go, she offered to move in to the 7th year girls dorm with me. I'm the only one in there, you know. And then she offered to move away from James so I could work with her. But she told me last night that she's already imagined it all. She and James are going to get married, and live in Godric's Hollow for a period of time before they have one son named Harry James Potter."  
  
"Wow. Lily has it all planned out."  
  
"Yep. Then, while James is playing professional Quidditch, Lily is going to devote her time to being the best mother she can be. All the while, they're going to store up a small fortune in Gringotts. They are going to die old, happy, and surrounded by friends, long after their grandchildren are born."  
  
A tear leaked down her cheek. "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
She sniffed, and wiped away the tear. "Well, you might not know it, but I hate Divination. Reason is, is that I'm kind of a Seer of sorts. I know the future for some people, but not all. Well, I hate the class because the teacher is always making us learn a bunch of bull, so I got out."  
  
"So you know that her dream will never come true?" I asked quietly, wanting to know the answer, but at the same time dreading what might come.  
  
"More or less. I hate it! I don't want to know these kinds of things about people who are already my friends!"  
  
"It's okay Hermione. I promise, everything will be okay."  
  
What happened next caught me completely off-guard. Hermione threw her arms around me, and buried her tear-stained face into my robes. Trying to be helpful, I returned her hug and just held her. Miss Figg gave me a look, but immediately excused me as soon as she noticed Hermione's tears. Her sobbing made everyone look at us. Lily gave me a knowing look, while her housemates were simply baffled. The Slytherins looked at me like I was a booger on their shoe.  
  
For awhile, Miss Figg just let them all gape. But eventually, she regained her senses and took control of the class. "Students, get back to work. Mr. Snape, if you would take Miss Granger to the Headmaster's office please. I'll let him know you're coming."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. Come on, Hermione. We're going to see Dumbledore." Hermione kept clinging, but moved her feet towards the door. The walk was a short one, and Dumbledore was waiting for us outside.  
  
"Miss Granger, before we step inside, would you like Mr. Snape to accompany us in our chat?"  
  
Hermione had a thoughtful look as new tears stopped coming, but in the end she nodded.  
  
"Come then." The walk to his office was short, unfortunately. Hermione had started clinging to me again, but this time, without the tears.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you care to tell us what made you so upset?"  
  
"Well Professor, because of where I came from I know what's going to happen to all of my new friends. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, and Severus here. Hardly any of them are going to be very happy." She looked at me apologetically.  
  
"And realization hit you very hard today?"  
  
She nodded, and Dumbledore began again. "As much I would like to be able to find out the futures of these students, doing so would surely end up with things much worse. But if you would do one thing for me."  
  
"What's that professor?"  
  
"Try not to hold their futures against them." He smiled. "You two are dismissed. I'm sure Miss Figg is eager to have the both of you back in her classroom."  
  
As we exited the headmaster's office, Hermione took my hand in hers. "Thank you for coming with me Severus. That really meant a lot to me."  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal. I'm just being a good friend."  
  
"Well, big deal or not, it still meant a lot to me. Now, let's get to class." As we walked back to the dungeons, Hermione never let go of my hand. Well, at least not until we entered the classroom. Today really was going to be good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I entered the library that evening, Hermione was already there. As if she knew it was me, she quickly noted her page, and shut the heavy volume.  
  
"Hi Severus."  
  
"Hey there Hermione. You know, you're welcome to call me Sev."  
  
She grinned. "Okay Sev. Where are your books?"  
  
Now it was my turn to grin. "I want to show you something. I promise it won't take long, and you need to bring your books."  
  
She looked skeptical, but packed her books back into their bag. Then, she stood up, and moved to stand expectantly by my side. I took her hand again, and led her down dozens of corridors. Soon, we stopped in front of one of my favorite paintings in the whole castle. This one had a lightening bolt down the middle, dividing the picture into two parts. Each part had the same man, but each portrait had a different personality. One side showed the man giving away food and clothing to small children. The other side showed him murdering them all. I had asked Dumbledore what the painting was called, after asking him to charm it so I wouldn't have to watch those poor children being killed. He said it was called "When A Man Loses Love." I thought it was a good title.  
  
"Sev, this is the most insightful painting I've ever seen. I love it."  
  
"It's my favorite in the whole castle. Love returned!" Upon hearing the password, the painting swung open to reveal my small workroom. Here, I studied, brewed potions, and occasionally ate and slept. The painting swung shut as we entered the room.  
  
"I've never shown this place to anyone before. You reminded me the most of myself, and it's always a good place to do homework without distractions."  
  
"Sev, I love it. How'd you find it?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. I think the happier half of the painting noticed me feeling left out from my housemates, and helped me find it so I wouldn't have to do homework in my common room."  
  
Hermione dumped her book bag on the floor, still holding my hand. Moments passed as Hermione just gaped at the room in awe. Soon, though, Hermione plopped down onto the couch, and set on finishing her Potions essay. I watched her frantically write down the answer before remembering the large amount of homework that the Arithmacy professor had assigned. As I took out the book, I remembered that Hermione was in that class as well. I waited.  
  
"One more word…done!" She looked up at me. "Aren't you going to do your homework?"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"Oh." Just then, I moved over RIGHT next to her. By the sounds of her breathing, I could tell she was both nervous and excited. All the signs were telling me that she liked me as much as I had grown to like her today. So I did the obvious thing: I asked her for help on the Arithmacy homework.  
  
"Do you think you can explain what the professor meant by all of this?"  
  
"Well, from what I can tell, you're supposed…"  
  
Hermione leaned over and penciled in some work, explaining every step. Suddenly, it all made sense.  
  
"I get it now! How did you make it sounds so easy? He made it all sound much more difficult than it really is."  
  
"Sometimes I think they do it on purpose, just to make us think a little harder."  
  
"Wonderful! I think this year is going to turn out really great. I mean, there are teachers who present challenges, and (stupid me completely forgot that Hermione WAS the new girl) that new really pretty new girl."  
  
Hermione looked at me. "You think I'm PRETTY?"  
  
I gulped. I really hadn't meant to say that, but if I go back on my words, it will only cause trouble. "Yeah, I do. Is that okay?"  
  
"Well, of course it's okay. I've just never thought of myself as pretty. More plain and brilliant than pretty. I've always wanted to hear someone tell me that besides family. Thank you Severus."  
  
She threw her arms around me for the second time that day and gave me a quick hug before getting back to her Arithmacy.  
  
When we were both done 30 minutes later, neither really wanted to leave.  
  
"Severus, what do you done on the weekends?"  
  
I thought. "Well, sometimes I go to the library. Other times, I brew potions in here with ingredients I asked my parents to send to me. The library and this room are my favorite places in the whole school. Here, there aren't any Slytherins trying to make me join the "Achieve your Dreams" club."  
  
"What's so bad about joining a club?"  
  
"This club is really the meetings to Voldemort's Death Eaters. I try very hard to stay out of that kind of thing."  
  
"I thought all Slytherins were into becoming Death Eaters. I guess that disproves yet another notion of mine."  
  
"Glad to do it. So what do you do on weekends?"  
  
"Before I came here, I would go out with my friends under an invisibility cloak and squash the evil that was brewing. We would spend HOURS in the library looking things up, snooping about, and hoping our evil Potions master didn't find out after hours."  
  
I laughed. "What kind of things would you do to snoop about?"  
  
"Well, in our second year, we made a Polyjuice potion to become members of OUR school's evil house, and then went and questioned their best friend."  
  
"In your SECOND year?! That's amazing! You should come and work one potions with me this weekend. I've got my very own copies of some of the most advanced Potions books in the world. It'll be fun. You've got to come."  
  
She looked glad just to have plans for the weekend. "I'll come, don't worry. It's not like I had anything else to do."  
  
"Wonderful! Can you meet me in the Great Hall Saturday morning at 9? Then, I can lead you down here until you learn the way yourself."  
  
"I'll be there. Don't you worry." Hermione began packing her books into her bookbag.  
  
"Leaving already?"  
  
She smiled. "If I don't go, my housemates will get suspicious. Especially James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Ever since they found out the names of my stuffed animals, they seem to think that they have special rights to my protection."  
  
"Whatever gave them that idea?"  
  
"I really have no idea, but I wish I did. I keep getting the feeling that it's going to get in the way one of these days."  
  
"Probably. Well, good night Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her a quick hug, before letting her exit the small workroom. I sat around a few minutes longer, going over every minute of the evening. It had been bliss. Whoever said Mondays were awful must have been kidding. From that day on, Mondays were the best days in my life.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
I hope you like it! Any constructive criticism and help will be greatly appreciated! And I just realized that it's only the first day of school, and they both already have huge crushes on one another. Don't ask me how that works…it's just weird like that.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers and VenusDeMilo for giving me some of the ideas the I revised a bit.  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


	4. Ch. 2

I love all of the positive feedback I'm getting! Thank you all so much! Anyway…  
  
1 Chapter 2-More Time With Hermione  
  
The days passed slowly as Saturday approached. Every waking moment (and some sleeping ones) was spent wishing it was Monday, or that I took Care of Magical Creatures. So by the time Saturday finally arrived, I was anxious to spend more extended amounts of time with Hermione.  
  
That morning, I woke up early, and washed my air. Contrary to popular belief, I washed my hair with regular frequency. It just so happens that I use hair gel in rather excessive amounts. Well, I washed my hair, found some clean robes, and wandered down to the Great Hall. It was hard, trying to stroll amiably, when I really wanted to sprint. Ah well. When I walked into the large room, Hermione was no where in sight, so I sat down in my usual lonely corner of the Slytherin table. I helped myself to the food around me, and slowly began to eat. I was just in the middle of a bite of eggs, when she walked in. She looked around, saw me, waved, and sat down at her table to grab a couple slices of toast. She spread some jam onto one, and began to eat it while reading a copy of THE DAILY PROPHET someone had left on the table, occasionally peaking over the top to make sure I was still sitting here. I was. Eventually, I got up and walked out. I noticed Hermione peaking over the paper at me leaving. She grabbed another slice of toast, the paper, and her Potions book, and followed me out of the hall.  
  
"Good morning Hermione."  
  
"Morning Severus. Sleep well?"  
  
"More or less. Woke up too early. Had to wash my hair."  
  
"You washed your hair?"  
  
"Yes, but then I added hair gel."  
  
"Ah. I didn't realize you used it. My friends from back home used it every day, but they put their hair in a much different style."  
  
"There are other styles?"  
  
She laughed. "Maybe not. Shall we go?"  
  
I held my arm out to her. "I think we shall, my lady."  
  
She giggled, but put her hand on my arm to follow me down the corridors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The cauldron was set up when we entered the workroom. I had done that the night before.  
  
"So which potion do you think we should make?"  
  
She flipped through her Potions books, stopping only at pages that had no messes on them, a sign that she had never made those before. Soon, she found something.  
  
"What about this one? Its called 'Potion of the Winds.' If made properly, it makes the user twice as efficient at their duties, which in our case, would be homework." She pointed to it in her book.  
  
"Perfect! We'll be able to have this one done by the end of next week. And if we make enough of it, we can have enough to last all year. Homework will be so much faster! We'll have more free time! Wow…even speaking of free time makes me giddy."  
  
She grinned at my dramatics. "Do we have all of these ingredients?"  
  
I looked at the list. "What we don't have is in the student stores. It's a very basic potion."  
  
She sighed. "I know. I just thought it would be more useful than anything else. Besides, if we make this first, we'll have more time to make more complicated Potions."  
  
"I should have seen your motives!"  
  
She started collecting the ingredients we needed from what I had left the night before. I didn't realize that we had everything, and soon we were mixing ingredients into the large black cauldron. After the first step, we set up a charm to let us know after the 2 required hours were up. I collapsed onto the couch immediately.  
  
"You okay? You look a little worn out."  
  
"Exactly! I'm worn to the bone. Students are deprived of so much sleep, and it is getting really warm in here."  
  
She looked compassionate. "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
It's a good thing women can't read our minds, or she would have been disgusted beyond her wildest dreams. She just said one of the most interesting things, as far a teenage boy is concerned.  
  
"Do you give good massages? I think I could really use one."  
  
"Do I give good massages? My friend Ron used to have girls break up with him because of the look on his face after one of my massages. According to Lavender, it's the kind of look people get in the middle of an orgasm."  
  
She was so matter-of-fact that I burst out laughing as I sat up. "Which is better, shirt on or shirt off?"  
  
"I can deal with either, so you pick."  
  
A traditional tactic to keep her from showing too much interest. "Shirt off. It is getting to warm for comfort."  
  
For a moment, I could have sworn a saw a glint of happiness pass through her gorgeous eyes. "Alright, now lay down on the couch here, face down."  
  
I complied, rolling over onto my stomach. Immediately, Hermione set to work. It was wonderful. Not only was she not kidding about being a brilliant masseuse, her hands were all over my back. Things like that can be amplified so much by a teenager.  
  
"No wonder your poor friend Ron can't manage to keep a girlfriend. Hermione, this is spectacular. I wish you'd never have to stop."  
  
"Me too. Because then, I'd never have to be away from one of my best friends."  
  
"I'm already counted as one of your best friends?"  
  
She kneaded her fists into my shoulder blades. "Yeah. I've never hit it off this well with anyone. Until Halloween in our first year, Harry and Ron hated me. I was friendless for nearly 2 months. Two very miserable months."  
  
Hermione was choking back tears, and moved her hands to wipe them away. Not wanting her to cry, I sat up and held her again. When I had held her on Monday, it was different. On Monday, I had been wearing a shirt under robes. Today, I wasn't. Either Hermione didn't notice, or didn't care because she made no attempt to move. She just sobbed into my chest as I rocked her in my arms.  
  
"Hermione, those two months were 6 years ago. Harry and Ron probably miss you more than anything right now. Why not let those days die? No one likes to remember the times they were off with one of their very best friends."  
  
The sobbing began to stop. After several more minutes, she tipped her head up. "Thank you Severus. I've been holding in those two months worth of pain for 6 years, but now it's gone. Thank you."  
  
"It's still not a big deal. That's what best friends do for each other, and you know it."  
  
"I do know it. But sometimes I like to make it known that I appreciate the effort." We still hadn't moved our arms.  
  
"Hermione, as your best friend, I demand to know. Did you have a boyfriend at your old school?"  
  
She laughed. "Me? Not a chance. There were very few who even noticed I was a girl at my old school."  
  
"Oh good. Another question. Did you like any of the guys at your old school?"  
  
"Not any of the guys…" She looked at my white face. "I'm just kidding! Seriously, I'm not a lesbian. Back to your question. Well, I thought I liked one of them, but I don't anymore."  
  
"Why don't you like him anymore?"  
  
"Because now I like someone else." She was avoiding the question, and I knew it.  
  
"Hermione, because you're a straight-A student, I have to assume that is the first time you've ever given a correct answer without getting full credit."  
  
She laughed again. "You're right, it is."  
  
I got my most professor like accent on. "Students must always correct mistakes made on essays and quizzes. Corrections must be handed in…now!"  
  
She laughed once more. "Fine. I don't like him anymore because I like you." I could feel her cheek getting red against my chest.  
  
"Good." Then I tilted her head up and kissed her. She responded almost immediately. I congratulated myself for catching her off-guard. After our kiss, we leaned apart.  
  
"Mmm…you're a good kisser."  
  
"I could say the same thing about yourself, Hermione."  
  
She smiled, and just leaned back against me. Soon, I realized I was stroking her hair. Although I had no recollection of ever starting, I made no move to stop.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" My voice was softer than she had heard before.  
  
"How are things going to change? I mean, between us."  
  
"Well, if you'd like, we can keep activity like this confined to the workroom. But eventually, someone, Lily most likely, will figure it out and blab all over school. Or, you could officially become my girlfriend."  
  
If possible, she snuggled closer. "I think I like option B better."  
  
"Me too. Now, would you like to hear the traditions of couples at our school?"  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
I leaned back, lying down on the couch, getting more comfortable. "Traditionally, I carry your books to every class we have together. If we aren't in the same house, we switch ties. And, after dinner each night, the two of us are supposed to kiss in the Entrance Hall or Common Room. Whichever is the last location the two are together."  
  
"I'll bring my tie to class Monday morning."  
  
Jokingly, I started talking. "Maybe I'll even be wearing a shirt by then."  
  
Hermione turned over some, resting her chin on top of her stacked hands. "Maybe, but why would you want to do that?"  
  
I chuckled. "As much as I enjoy making you happy, I'm afraid I'd get a detention if I tried to pull that particular stunt."  
  
She sighed. "Probably. What a shame. It would have made Potions a particularly enjoyable class."  
  
"Does this count as Potions class? We are making a Potion."  
  
"Too true." She checked the charm we'd set. "Only an hour until we have to get up and work on the Potion some more. Is there something we can do to pass the time?"  
  
I grinned wickedly, and kissed her, showing my Hermione exactly what we could do until the hour was over.  
  
2 End Chapter 2  
  
There we go! They finally got the message! You know, I think this fic is going to be much shorter than my other one by several chapters. Ah well.  
  
Coming in the next chapter: The origin of the Marauder's Map!  
  
Don't forget to Review!!!  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


	5. Ch. 3

1 Chapter 3-Hermione gets a little Mad  
  
By late November, everyone in the school knew about Hermione and I. Most of them didn't even mind. Key word: most. Up in the Gryffindor dorms, I was almost positive that there were a small bunch of males who seemed to disapprove. Their names were James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Although, I didn't notice until December 1.  
  
Hermione and I were in our workroom (I no longer thought of it as mine) doing homework, when all of the sudden, the painting swings open, revealing the four.  
  
I was shocked to say the least, but I thought I was hearing things when I heard "Mischief managed" from someone in the back.  
  
I think Hermione heard it too, because she blew up just then. "How dare you all come in here like that, using your stupid little Marauder's Map to find me! I know how that thing works, I know that you saw my little dot and his dot and immediately assumed the worst! But as you can see, we were only doing homework!!! I want you all to get the idea that you can protect me out of your heads as soon as you possibly can! Because if you can't, you will make horrible parents. All of you. Just in case you cared."  
  
Again, the boys just gaped. Finally, Remus managed to stutter, "H..how..how di..di…did you know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know! I'm NOT 4 years old and I can take care of myself! In my 1st year I helped my best friends save the world from evil. In my 2nd year, I found the information to help save a 1st year student. I am tougher than any of you, and I don't need your protection!"  
  
The looked scared. I myself just gawked. No a one of us had seen her that angry. Hermione took a few calming breaths before speaking again.  
  
"You are all wonderful people, despite your rule breaking and your betrayals. But if you can't learn to let me grow up, what are you going to do when your own children and grow up. So please, don't try and protect me. Severus won't hurt me."  
  
I nodded. The boys mumbled their apologies and walked out of the workroom. Hermione turned to me.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Severus. I knew they had been working on that, but I didn't realize it was to try and 'save' me."  
  
I pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault. Besides, it was funny to watch their expressions."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're not mad."  
  
"I find it hard to see me getting mad at you."  
  
She leaned back, and smiled. For a few moments we simply stared at one another before we leaned in and kissed. When our lips parted, I thought it would be cool to ruin the moment by asking a question.  
  
"Hermione, where did you go school before Hogwarts?"  
  
She seized up. Minutes passed slowly as the wheels in her head turned.  
  
"Severus, I'd love to tell you, but I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't; too many thing could change. I'm sorry."  
  
I sighed. "Don't worry Hermione. I understand the importance of keeping a promise."  
  
"Thank you Severus. Do you know where that potion we made a few weeks ago is?"  
  
"The one that lets the person turn invisible at will? Yeah, I know where my half is."  
  
"Why don't you go get it. I want to show you something."  
  
Immediately, I was intrigued. So I released my hold on her and began looking through my storage shelf. I found the bottle and downed its contents in one swallow. I let the stuff settle and mix before willing myself invisible.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Good job, now follow me."  
  
I followed her carefully, ensuring she didn't get too far away. We got back to the Entrance Hall and she led me up a staircase. Staircase after staircase we climbed until I was positive we were in a tower. I was about to collapse with exhaustion when suddenly she stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.  
  
"Intuition." That was apparently the password to her common room, because the portrait swung open revealing the gold and scarlet room.  
  
Heads swiveled as Hermione entered. Remus came over.  
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry about this afternoon-"  
  
Hermione cut him short. "Don't worry about it, just as long as you four don't do it again."  
  
He shook his head vehemently. "Oh we won't!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone."  
  
Many people waved or politely responded as the two of us went up (yet another!) flight of stairs. Finally, we stopped outside a door that read "7th year Girl's Dorm." Underneath, someone had added: AKA Hermione's Room.  
  
  
  
She opened the door, revealing a small room. There was a large canopy bed at the far end, and a small wardrobe on the wall to our right. Next to the wardrobe was a small window seat. On the left was the bathroom, and covering all the walls were posters from singers and bands I'd never heard of. I assumed they were Muggle bands. If I had bothered to find out, I would have found no records of a Muggle band called "Linkin Park" in 1977.  
  
"This is my haven here. Whenever the world is getting on my nerves and you're unavailable, I come here and write letters to my friends. Or I lock the doors and add a silencing charm. Then I turn up my music really loud and read. It's so comforting. Which reminds me…" She cast the locking and silencing charms. "I hate it when people barge in uninvited."  
  
I walked over to her, and willed myself visible. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to comfort her. Thinking about her old friends always made her a little upset.  
  
"Severus, will I ever see them again?" The little tears were already falling down her face.  
  
"Maybe you'll see them over Christmas holiday. Or Easter holiday."  
  
She shook her head. "I'm staying here for the holidays. My parents are going to be traveling."  
  
"Poor baby. I'll stay here too, just to keep you company. Now come on, I think you need to go to sleep." I picked her up and gently set her on the bed. Then I walked over to her wardrobe and found a nightgown. I threw it over to the bed. I was about to leave when something stopped me.  
  
"Severus, please don't leave. I'm scared. No one will notice, please."  
  
Who was I to say 'no' to a scared little girl. So I turned back around and walked over to the bed. She had changed into the nightgown, and looked honestly frightened. I took off my layers of clothing until I was in my undershirt and boxers. Then I stripped back the covers and crawled into bed next to Hermione. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled up next to me. As she quickly drifted off to sleep, I heard her mumble  
  
"I love you Severus."  
  
Something scared me more than those four words. I was scared because I realized that I loved her too.  
  
"I love you too Hermione." Then I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her in her sleep, and soon was asleep myself.  
  
2 End Chapter 3  
  
It's the 'L' word! Yeah, this story is definitely going to be shorter than my other one. Hehe…  
  
Read and Review! Constructive criticism, tips, and ideas are all very helpful! 


	6. Ch. 4

1 Chapter 4-Suspicion  
  
For those few weeks before Christmas, I spent more time with Hermione in her room than I did with my housemates in mine. That does NOT mean what I know you're thinking. We only slept nothing else. Hermione didn't want to, and I'm not going to force her. That's just mean.  
  
Christmas was fast approaching. I had father send me a wizard catalogue so I could find something nice for Hermione. Frank and Peter were going home for Christmas, but had left presents for Hermione under the tree. Hermione had presents from Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius too. But I never saw a present from her parents or Harry or Ron. No wonder she became increasingly sad as the days passed. I hoped their presents would come before Christmas, for Hermione's sake.  
  
On Christmas Eve, I was forced to spend the night in my own dorms for the first time in awhile. But that was the only way I was going to get my presents. Plus, Hermione needed to spend time with her Gryffindor friends. She needed someone to comfort her, and I would be up later that afternoon.  
  
We had agreed to open our presents from each other, in front of each other. So on Christmas Day, I turned invisible and walked up to Gryffindor tower. I muttered the password, and slipped silently up the stairs to Hermione's room. I opened the door, and walked in to see a very sad girl.  
  
"Severus, is that you?"  
  
I willed myself back to visibility. "Yes Hermione. What's wrong? Did your presents from your parents, Ron, and Harry not show up?"  
  
She nodded. "Severus, they've forgotten all about me. It makes me wonder if anyone loves me. It makes me wonder if they would miss me if I jumped out of my window right now. I miss them all so much, and they don't miss me at all."  
  
Unknown to both of us, Harry and Ron were both sitting in their common room, holding presents they had bought for Hermione in case she came back early. Her parents were at home, only reassured by the note from Dumbledore, and the praises their daughter had for the man.  
  
"Hermione, I would miss you. I would miss you, because I do love you. Now, why don't you open your last present, and then you can go to bed. The best way to feel better is to sleep."  
  
She nodded as I handed her the present. Slowly, she untied the bow on top, and peeled the wrapping paper off the small package. She looked at the black box, and opened it. Inside, lay a pair of diamond earrings, set in the shape of a flower. Hermione was a big fan of the cartoonish flowers. She told me that at home, her sheets and walls were covered in them.  
  
"Severus, they're beautiful. I love them so much." She took out the earrings she had been wearing, and put in her new ones. "So how do they look?"  
  
"You look like a beauty queen, whose just been crowned."  
  
She smiled. "Now you open your present. It's not as nice…"  
  
I cut her off. "Hermione, if it's from the heart, then the price tag isn't important."  
  
I tore through the packaging, much less neat than Hermione was. Inside lay a copy of "Moste Potent Potions."  
  
"I thought you should have a copy, you know, because you're making potions all the time."  
  
"This is the best present anyone could have given me. Thank you, love." I leaned and kissed her. She responded immediately. Soon, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. That was all the signal I needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, I woke up with the sun shining in my face. Hermione was watching me.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head."  
  
"Good morning love." I stretched my arms out above the covers. "Wow. It's cold out there." I quickly brought them back underneath the covers.  
  
"Well, then here." She snuggled right up next to me. "Now I can help keep you warm."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her bare stomach, and whispered right into her ear. "That's not the only thing you can help me with"  
  
She giggled, but agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We finally got up that afternoon. "Severus, let's go get some food. I know how to get to the kitchens, so just follow me."  
  
I complied instantly, not wanting to upset her right now. Hallway after hallway, she walked, until finally we stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl. Hermione began to tickle the pear, and soon it was laughing. As soon as it did, the painting swung open revealing hundreds (well, it seemed like it) of house elves.  
  
Hermione looked around politely, and most of them came up and asked if we wanted anything. "Could we just have some lunch and/or breakfast, please?"  
  
Three different elves brought sandwiches, and five more brought breakfast foods. Two others brought us goblets of pumpkin juice.  
  
She smiled gratefully. "Thank you all." She grabbed some of the food, and motioned for me to do the same. As we exited the large kitchens, we started heading in a familiar direction, toward our workroom.  
  
"Hermione, you have got to be the smartest witch in the entire world. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Severus." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and started inhaling the food.  
  
"Been awhile since you've eaten, I see." I gently teased her as she stuck out her tongue between bites.  
  
"Hermione, you know, I've only known 4 months, but I feel like I've known you forever."  
  
"I know the feeling. I feel like we've always been best friends, but now we've just escalated. Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Severus, if I knew, I would have brought it up a long time ago. But you know what I really wonder, is how are the others going to react when they find out how serious we've gotten?"  
  
I thought for a moment. "You know, I don't think I give a damn. As long as I can call you my own."  
  
"I definitely think that can be arranged." She grinned, and continued stuffing her face full of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day shortly before Easter, the two of us were in her room "working on a project," if you know what I mean. Well, we were working on that, when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Hermione, it's me, Lils. I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione got off the bed and started putting her clothes on. Seeing what she was doing, I quickly willed myself invisible and started picking up the discarded clothing. I shoved them under the bed, and sat in a corner.  
  
Noting that everything was away, Hermione opened the door to a very distressed Lily.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Oh Hermione!" She collapsed onto my 'Mione and wept uncontrollably. Hermione comforted her, and brought her into the room so she could shut the door. They sat on the window seat.  
  
"Lily, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help."  
  
"Hermione, I've been waiting for this day for nearly 2 years now, and it's finally come. But now that it has, I don't know what to do."  
  
I could tell Hermione was trying to figure out what was significant to Lily about 2 years. Then it dawned on her. "Lily, did James finally propose."  
  
The weeping girl nodded. I personally was shocked. James was a lucky guy, not that I wasn't either.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I don't understand what's wrong."  
  
"He didn't do it right! He didn't have a ring, he didn't get down on one knee, and he didn't even say the words out loud. He just wrote them down on a piece of parchment."  
  
I could tell Hermione wanted to laugh. "Lily, is that all? I know that in our teenage years, we live for the right man to come along and get down on one knee with that small black box, even I want that, but if you really love him, is it really important?"  
  
I tucked that bit of information into the back of my head, just in case, and continued watching the scene unfold.  
  
Lily sat up, and looked at Hermione thoughtfully. "I guess not, but it was supposed to be more special than that!"  
  
"Lily, James is nervous! He doesn't know your answer, and if he was watching when you read the note, he probably thinks you're going to say no! Can you imagine putting your heart on the line like that, in the most open way possible? I certainly cannot see myself doing that. Now, do you love the man or not?"  
  
"Of course I love him! I love him more than anyone!"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Well, then get down there and tell him. But I'm coming to watch."  
  
Lily grinned right back, and the two girls left (with the door open I noted). I grabbed Hermione's bathrobe, and followed. Just because I was invisible didn't mean I couldn't take precautions.  
  
As I entered the scene in the common room, Sirius and Remus could be seen scrambling up to the boys' dorms. Apparently, James wasn't there, and Lily had been quite…forceful that he be here…NOW. Everyone was staring at her, and many were coming down the stairs to watch the scene. I got off the stairs quickly, before someone bumped into me.  
  
Soon enough though, James came downstairs. He was running his hand very nervously through his hair. "Umm, hey Lils. The guys said you wanted to see me." He was doing every nervous habit I knew existed, and many I didn't. Man, this guy was serious.  
  
Lily had calmed down efficiently enough at this point. Slowly, her head started bobbing up and down, tears in her eyes.  
  
James looked ecstatic. "Lily, do you really mean it?!"  
  
She only nodded her head more vigorously. "Of course I'll marry you, you prat." James quickly covered the remaining ground between them, and swept Lily up into a very passionate kiss.  
  
A dawning of understanding hit everyone at that moment. Sounds of congratulations could be heard from every corner. Hermione seemed content, and soon was heading back towards the stairs. I hurried up them before she arrived to her dorms. I was waiting right inside the door, when she came in, and gently shut the door and muttered the silencing charm.  
  
"Severus, she said yes."  
  
I snuck up behind her, wrapped my arms around her middle, and gently started undoing buttons. "I know. I was there." I gently kissed her neck, and soon, we were working on our project again.  
  
2 End Chapter 4  
  
Hehe…very fluffy chapter we've got here. Thank goodness.  
  
Notice: There are only going to be 1-2 more chapters. No more. After this, I'm going to start my other Harry and Ginny story. Hopefully, you'll read it!  
  
As for this story, don't forget to read and review!  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


	7. Ch. 5

Alright, only two more chapters left. If that. Maybe this is the last chapter…I don't know. And I won't know till I get to the end. Ah well. It'll be clear once I get there. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I thank you all for reviewing!!!  
  
1 Chapter 5-I shouldn't have said that…  
  
For the next few weeks, Lily and Hermione were absorbed in every wedding magazine that existed, including several Muggle ones. They looked at dresses for Lily, dresses for Hermione and Lily's sister, Petunia, they looked at caterers, photographers, music, flowers, locations, travel agents, beauty parlors, invitations, fonts, and even the things to put on the gift registry. Everyone seemed to be ecstatic.  
  
Everyone except me. As much as I was glad that Lily was finally getting married to James, I missed Hermione. I never saw her anymore. And it was all because of this stupid wedding. I was getting bitter, except around Hermione. But now, I was lucky if I saw her outside of class, even…once every week. And even then, it was only about for five minutes or so. Everyday seemed to get a little worse. And once gifts started arriving, there was the matter of writing thank you notes. Hermione even helped with those. All I could do was watch. It would all be over after graduation, but as often as I told myself, it sure didn't work very well.  
  
Two weeks before our graduation, I managed to convince Hermione to come spend the day with me. If Lily needed to help make decisions, she could write them down and ask later. Hermione agreed, but only after consulting the bride-to-be. We decided to go for a walk around the lake.  
  
For a long time, we walked in silence. But then I had to go and ask a question.  
  
"Hermione, what are you thinking about?"  
  
I don't think she did it on purpose, but she gave me a really…well, bad answer. "Lily's wedding dress. I think it looks gorgeous, especially on her."  
  
For some reason, this really set me off. "Is that all you ever think about anymore? Is this stupid wedding? It's ONE DAY! I never see you anymore, and I can't stand it. You spend so much time with Lily, it's like I'm not even here. I only see you in class, but half the time you have a magazine hidden under the desk and you're taking notes from it. When you DO talk to me its to ask for the class notes that you missed because of a magazine! You are just like every other girl at this school." Those final words, comparing her to everyone else, are what did me in.  
  
"Well Severus, its my decision how to spend my time, and if I want to spend it with my best friend, then I have every right to do so, and you can't stop me. And how DARE you compare me to those little preppy sluts the run the rest of the school. I can't believe you would say that to me!"  
  
We were both yelling, and far beyond the point of no return. "Well, I only say it because it's true. And if you don't at least THINK of me when coordinating your schedule, then I want my tie back."  
  
Although taken aback for a few moments, Hermione pulled at the green and silver tie around her neck. When she handed it back, she stood there with her hand outstretched.  
  
"What?!" I was so frustrated. This was NOT how the day was supposed to go.  
  
"Do I not get MY tie back?!" I yanked it off, breaking a few threads. As soon as she had it in her palm, she stalked off as fast as she could. As soon as she was out of sight, I broke down, and cried. She was gone, and I didn't know for how long. All I knew was that I already missed her, and she'd only been gone for a few seconds.  
  
What was I thinking? Why the hell did I go and break up with her?  
  
It was all my fault anyway. I knew that something was going to happen to Lily in the future because of Hermione's first day, and I was trying to stand in the way of Hermione's time with her. How could I do that?! And with that information, why wasn't I helping with plans?  
  
I sighed. There had to be something I could do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione! I need to talk to you, please."  
  
She kept walking, out of the Potions classroom. She hadn't said a word the entire time.  
  
I hadn't expected that at all. I had thought that she would have at least listened. Hermione was reasonable, and I was positive that she was upset as I. Her eyes had been slightly red that morning, and there's only one good reason for that: tears.  
  
Under normal circumstances, I would have grown more depressed, but I had another plan of action.  
  
At wizarding weddings, and possibly Muggle ones, it was customary for the Maid of Honor to dance with all of the groomsmen. I knew Hermione would not ruin custom just to avoid me, so I knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weeks had passed slowly, but they were finally over, and graduation was here. Hermione was sitting right in front of me, and I never took my eyes off her. I knew she could tell, and that's all I wanted. The wedding was tomorrow, and then, it would all be over. I was positive.  
  
Well, some Hufflepuff was making the big Valedictorian speech, when Hermione was gone. I was startled, but because of the invisibility potion, I knew that she might not actually be GONE. So I poked the space. There was nothing there. Nothing, just a bunch of oxygen and carbon dioxide molecules in a bunch of space. Not a liquid, and definitely not a solid. Just gas. So I screamed. I wailed. I punctured the near silent airspace with my voice, causing everyone to look my direction.  
  
I pointed to Hermione's empty chair. "She's gone!! Not invisible, just GONE!!!"  
  
Mass panic ensued. Lily was claiming her wedding was ruined because Hermione was no longer going to be there. James was trying to calm her down. Petunia looked jealous, and everyone else just got the excited sort of panic that comes…called hyperventilation.  
  
Soon though, Dumbledore took over the podium, and everyone sat back down and took some deep, calming breaths.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the sudden disappearance of Miss Granger is alright. As many of you knew, Miss Granger was not from here, and her disappearance is only marking her return. I hope that many of you will cross paths with her again."  
  
I was horrified. She had returned to where she had come from, with not so much as a good bye. And the worst part was, I didn't even know where to start looking. But I figured my best guess would be somewhere where they spoke English, occasionally had the accent, but would be attending a different school than Hogwarts.  
  
And so, my search began. For the 1 and a half, I searched every English speaking country, and then some, for a resident named Hermione Granger. There wasn't one. Anywhere. I was so depressed, that I had never wanted to die more than I did every time I got another bad place.  
  
Why did I have to break up with her?  
  
2 End Chapter 5  
  
AHHH! I had conflict!!! What to do, what to do?!  
  
The end is in the next chapter, guaranteed.  
  
I hope you guys liked it, so don't forget to review!  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


	8. Ch. 6

Chapter 6-Hermione's Return to the Present (Older Snape's POV)  
  
The week before graduation, everyone knew there was something wrong with me. For the first time since my seventh year, I was happy, and it showed. I actually GAVE the Gryffindors some house points after Potter made a particularly excellent efficiency potion. The school was shocked, to say the least, but it was nothing compared to what happened at graduation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being the good teacher that I was, I sat up on the stage throughout the entire ceremony. I listened to Dumbledore's speech. I helped pass out diplomas. But when Finch-Fletchley started speaking, I zoned out. I started thinking about MY graduation, and Hermione's disappearance. Depression had nearly sunk in, when Weasley cried out.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
EVERYONE turned to look, and sure enough, there she was.  
  
Hermione looked around, and our eyes locked. "Ron, I've got to go do something. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll fill you in."  
  
Ron and Harry looked upset that there was something more important than they were, but she had already run off, towards the stage, and me. I stood up and stepped forward in anticipation. She saw this, and only ran faster. She climbed the steps two at a time, and when she got to the top, she flung her arms around me, ignoring the cries of astonishment.  
  
"I'm so sorry I ignored you. I just wanted to spend time with Lily, but now I understand that I was the reason you became a deatheater, and have been so nasty to all of your students. It wasn't because you hated me, it was because you loved me, but I had left you without any indication of my location. I'm so sorry..and…and…"  
  
She suddenly became very aware of everyone watching and listening. She grew all the more louder. "I still love you, and I hope you'll take me back."  
  
I think Weasley keeled over at that point, but I was too busy with something else. "Hermione love, I forgave you as soon as you stalked off from the lake. I should have understood that you wanted to spend time with Lily, especially since I knew that you knew something was going to happen to her. I'm just as sorry as you, and I wish I knew what we had been thinking. And I still love you too."  
  
Hermione gave me her biggest smile, and kissed me, just as Weasley was coming too. It only caused him to pass out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On July 3, we were sitting in our summer apartment, eating dinner, when I remembered something I had bought a long time ago, never realizing how long I would have it.  
  
"Hermione, would you excuse me for a moment? I just remembered something that I need to find."  
  
She nodded, and watched as I went into our room, and sorted through my old junk. Soon, I found it. I put the small package into my pocket, and went back to the dining room.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
I nodded. "You want to see?"  
  
She nodded eagerly, wiping her mouth with her napkin. So I got down on one knee, pulled out the small black and velvet box, and said the words out loud. "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
Tears ran down her face, and suddenly I realized how James must have felt. No matter how well we knew our girls, we never could read tears. All I wanted right then was some reassurance that those were happy tears. Please, please, PLEASE let them be happy tears. I had spent years of my life wishing she were by my side, and now that she finally was…  
  
She slowly began to…to…nod! "Oh Severus, I'm so happy! Back then, I had been waiting for it, and then when we argued…it was horrible. I felt like I had been ripped, painfully, from my little fantasy world. I love you so much Severus. Harry and Ron will just have to deal."  
  
I smiled as she slipped the diamond onto her slender finger. I slowly sat back in my chair, but this time, we were holding hands across the table as we finished our dinner.  
  
And when we FINALLY got to sleep, we were both the happiest we had ever been.  
  
The End!  
  
There we go! Conclusion! Fluff! What more could you ask for? Well, except for some more little Sevvy. Sorry though, story's all over now!  
  
I hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to look for my new Harry and Ginny fic, coming out either already or in the very near future!  
  
Read and Review!  
  
~HerbieWerbie 


End file.
